Inuyasha's mail
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Do you have a question in mind for the Inuyasha's cast? Want to know if they argee with there shipping? What to see more fluff or just annoy the hell out of Inuyasha? Want to take a sneak peek into there embarrassing moments they share? The Inuyasha's mail is right for you! It only takes a click of a finger to enjoy the world of fluff, romance , and even the most random moments.
1. Koga or Inuyasha! For marriageChildren

**Inuyasha's gang is logged in.**

**Ladydeath15:Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever get married and have kids? or will she go to Koga? **

**Kagome: Well...**

**Inuyasha: The answer is obvious! Me**

**Kagome: I think I can tell this story**

The sky was beautiful but the problem was the air.

"Mutt face step aside from my woman!" Koga declared

"Your woman! Kagome would never love you." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"She is mine woman plus what does this have to do with you!" Koga added "Or perhaps you like Kagome."

"W-What...W-Who would love h-her. She doesn't have a figure of a woman. More like a demon girl." Inuyasha laughed "Kikyo is far better than her'

I can hear my head snap in annoyance.

"Sit boy!" I cant completely believe he insulted my figure. Yeah I might not have the beauty or figure of Kikyo but at least I am alive with flesh!

" Why the heck did you do that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Before I could answer Koga answered for me.

"How dare you talk about her figure like that! Kagome is far more beautiful than, that dead women with no flesh! If you don't love her , then I would gladly take her from your hands." Koga stepped towards me. I thought he was going to reach for my hands but due to my disappointment. He grabbed my breasts and rubbed then.

"Wow, Kagome is surely the women for me to marry and have my child. Her breasts are the evidences to this."

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha smacked Koga's hand away from my breast. "She is my women. She is the one who will bear my child and be with me forever." We all stood there shocked. My face was blushing deep red while Koga's face turned red with anger. I never knew the day Inuyasha would be so bold and confess.

"But I thought you said you don't love me and that I look worst than Kikyo." I exclaimed.

"Well Kikyo is ...far prettier than you."

"You jerk!" Koga and I yelled.

**Kagome: Well to answer your question Ladydeath15. Yes Inuyasha and I will get marry and have children. (Looks over to him) Hopefully**

**Inuyasha: O/_/O**

**Kagome: Thanks for asking us a question and if you have anymore questions please mail us them XD (Review or PM)**


	2. Am I to Hot-Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha Cast Logged In**

**Lynn: Sesshomaru: Are you aware of how hot you are?**

**Inuyasha: Him! Hot! Please. I will do you a favor for shorting down your question no.**

**Sesshomaru: (Ignores Inuyasha) I guess I will have to tell a story**

Everyday I get use to it. The same old thing that makes me wonder, why do I even have them here?

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up for me." Jaken yelled trying to keep up to me. "Lord Sesshomaru!..." Jaken kept calling me . I stopped because I made it to my destination.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"Is this the village?" She nodded. Rin told me before then while she was picking up flowers she saw Naraku's poison insects so that is why I am here. If I can get a clue of his location, I will get a chance to kill him. I stepped into the village to see the villagers staring at me with fearful eyes. I continue to walk.

"Leave you Disgusting demon." A human ran up to me and hit me with a log. To think that is all it will take to defeat me. I couldn't help but feel pity for those weaklings.

"How dare you do that to our lord. I might of..." Jaken grabbed his staff but before he could raise it.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord."

"Leave her." The human then looked at me and her eyes glistened in delight. She ran up to me and touched my fluff. I could see a ignore mark popping out of my head. I guess I should kill her.

"Oh my, Are you sure your a demon! You look like a sexy god." My eyes just glared at her. Jaken's mouth dropped and Rin blushed.

"That is a insultment. You want proof I'm a demon." I straighten my claws "I better kill you now."

"Lord Sesshomaru, remember what we came here for." Rin reminded me. She walked up to the lady "Have you seen something involving a demon, like poison insects poison clouds, or a demon with a wolf outifit." The lady laughed and she looked at me.

"If I did, where is my antidote ." She continued to walk towards me with hungry eyes.

"I guess you haven't. Shall we go my lord." Rin asked me but I was way ahead. I never knew humans could be so.. beastly and...scary. As we are walking Rin whispered to me

"I think you are sexy for a god but...I like you as a demon better.' She winked as I blushed. How come I get this feelings when I am close to her?

**Everyone: O.O**

**Inuyasha: (Laughing) Omg your killing me**

**Sesshomaru: I can kill you right now little...bro**

**Inuyasha" O.O**

**Kagome: So are you ..aware?**

**Sesshomaru: Sadly yeah**

**Rin: Thanks for the questions. Remember to mail us if you want to ask us a question. (Review)**


	3. Kikyo or Kagome?

**Inuyasha's gang logged in**

**Lynn: **Inuyasha: Kikyo or Kagome? Who would choose and why?

**Kagome: I wanna hear this**

**Inuyasha: (Sigh)**

The question came up from that brat Shippo and the pervert good for nothing Miroku. It happened when Kagome and I had a argument. She saw me looking for Kikyo but I told her it was a misunderstanding. I was going to Kikyo to find some clues where Naraku might be. But Kagome came in the wrong time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome walked in "Oh...Sorry to interrupt your affair." She said running out. I ran after her. She wasn't stopping and I grabbed her arm.

"Wait up."

"What! I gave you your time to continue your little affair with her and then you decided to follow me!" She yelled

"Kagome you have it all wrong."

"Yeah, She was on top of you when your were touching her breasts!"

"So your jealous?" I smirked and got slapped.

"You jerk!"

"Look Kagome, Kikyo tripped and she fell on me while I was trying to catch her...but I grabbed the wrong place."

"Yeah, always her breasts, why couldn't you catch her on her shoulders or on her hip? Why not her butt then."

"Your not making sense."

"Exacty!"

"But what about you and the wolf boy."

"Koga?"

"Yeah, You still haven't explained to me that alone time you had with him."

"I cant believe you. I am going home."

"Fine, this time stay there."

"Don't worry I am planning that." She yelled in the distance. I was so stupid. Shippo and Miroku suddenly popped out of the bushes.

"Are you sure you want that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. I nodded my head

"I don't care about that naïve girl."

"Then if you have to choose...Kikyo or Kagome." I thought about this. I still don't know who. They are partically the same person but kikyo is nicer. Kagome did show me the true meaning of love. I am so confused

"I cant perhaps have both? Right?" Miroku hit his forehead in disappointment.

"I know its hard to choose between to beautiful girl but...You have to choose one." I struggled to answer the question.

"We are waiting." Shippo remarked

"Kagome."

"Huh I couldn't catch that" Miroku said

"Kagome!"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome is someone who I cherish. Even if we fight for little things I cant help but fall slowly in love with her. Her smile is the light that guides me away from darkness. From my mistakes. She showed me that I should cherish everything around me. I don't know if it was her smile or her personially or the fact that she was born to love and meet me while I was born to love and meet her. Is like a circle that continues to occur. Even if death comes before us. I will ...always be with her. Just like they say One body and One soul." I don't know what I was saying. Everything continues to spill out of my mouth naturally. "I realize I ..Love her."

**Sesshomaru: Wow I didn't know you were so bold.**

**Inuyasha; I don't believe I told such a embarrassing story.**

**Miroku: Don't worry I managed to distract her.**

**Inuyasha: Okay listen to me carefully. You never heard anything, you never saw me here, and Sesshomaru is dumb**

**Sesshomaru: I don't want to hear that from you ._.**

**Kagome:To late**

**Inuyasha: :0 My life is ruined!**

**Kikyo: Remember to mail us some questions!**


	4. Stable Relationship?

**Inuyasha's Cast logged in**

**KagomeLover666**

**For Kagome**

**Do you want to have a stable relationship with Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: o/o I had a feeling this question would come.**

**Inuyasha: ?**

**Okay I will admit, I have always wanted that. I would try any method possible to try to give him a clue but he so clueless!**

**"Inuyasha...um you know..do you like me?" I asked once out of the blue.**

**"Sure Kagome, You know I like you as a friend." With that I felt completely rejected. **

**"But I mean like...love."**

**"Yeah I love you as a friend."**

**"But um...more than a friend." I asked shyly. He put his hands on his chin in a thinking manner.**

**"Sure."**

**"Really!"**

**"Yeah there is nothing to be excited about."**

**"What do you mean not excited about?" I yelled grabbing his collar. "I'm so happy that you said that. Now your telling me not to get excited about it.'**

**'What are you so mad about? I thought you knew I think about you as my best friend. Not just a friend.' I released his collar with widen eyes. I couldn't believe he just didn't get it. We stood there quiet. Tears came out of my eyes for some reason. It was the fact he would never love me, I knew clearly he loved Kikyo but I still cant accept that. I love him. I would give anything to be with him. He put his hand on top of mine knowing how I was feeling. Still I didn't have the gut to look up.**

**"Kagome." His voice was gentle making my body move on itself. I looked at him but it was a glance because his lips captured mine. I stood there shocked but I returned his kiss. We broke away and it was quiet.**

**"Come on say something..." Inuyasha said looking embarrassed**

**"Um..y-yeah, Thanks?" He chuckled at me.**

**"You don't have to thank me for kissing the one I love."**

**"But I thought you only thought of me as your best friend." He wiped the tears that was still coming from my eyes.**

**"Yeah 'thought' I was just kidding plus...I don't like you, nor love you, I will die for you. Not just as a hero but as a man. I like you and love you." With that we kissed. **

**So that was how our relationship started but if I would say Stable. I would love that. Knowing that Inuyasha and I would be together for ever would be lovely. I bet everyone would agree and want a stable relationship with there love. Talking about him, I locked him in the closet so he cant read this. No matter what! He cant not read this**

**Kagome: There I hope I answered you question. Feel free to ask more questions and we will answer them.**

**Inuyasha: Let me out!**


	5. Handcuffed?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**Ladydeath45: For Kagome: W**hat if in some weird way you find yourself stuck with being hand cuffed to Inuyasha's brother and him hiding you way with out inuyasha knowing where you are?

Kagome: That would horrible and funny in the same way. Just think about it...

"Kagome! Where are you!"

"Shhh...this way, my idiot brother wont find us here." Its basically like playing hide in seek from a two demons. but if Inuyasha did find us..well there might be two things that could happen.

1.) Sesshomaru might die

2.) A misunderstanding could occur.

Like what happens if I slip and fall on him. Then Inuyasha walks in, he would probably kill him. So that's what I mean about funny and horrible. I would kinda enjoy if I was handcuffed to Inuyasha. o/o


	6. Naraku or Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha cast logged in**

**Lynn: For Kagome, Naraku or Sesshomaru**

Kagome: Well that would be a hard question because Naraku is our enemy and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha doesn't get along at all.

I would choose Sesshomaru because he not as bad as Naraku. Sesshomaru does look like Inuyasha. I wouldn't choose Naraku because he tried to kill us. Well Sesshomaru did but he is cool. This is hard to explain. But Naraku uses cruel ways to get what he wants. Like tricking Kikyo and Inuyasha to hate each other, trying to make me evil, and many more cruel ways. I wouldn't want to date a jerk like him.

Naraku: Hey!


	7. Dog ears?

Inuyasha cast logged in

**InuYashaForeverinfinity:**

**For Inuyasha**

**What would you do if you got the sacred jewel and you found yourself in a situation where Kagome or Kikyo were going to die. Which one would you save? But more important, which one would you WANT to save?**

**No lies, dog-boy. :)**

**Oh and can I scratch your ears? O.O**

Inuyasha: I would probably use the sacred jewel knowing I will turn into a full demon to protect the one I love.

Miroku: What a man

Inuyasha: I would protect….

Kagome: Me

Inuyasha: Um….

Miroku: (Whispers to Inuyasha) I will be in your funeral.

Inuyasha: Well I can't lie so I would probably save Kagome.

Shippo: You loveeee her. (Gets hit in the head)

Inuyasha: I would definitely want to save Kagome

Kikyo:Why

Inuyasha: Kikyo...you're dead already

Kikyo: (Pout and leaves)

Inuyasha: And no you may not scratch my ears.

Kagome: (Scratches his ears)What a good boy!

Inuyasha: Woof!

Kagome: As you can see, he is very sensitive but don't worry. He doesn't bite

Miroku: Ouch!

Kagome: Only if you're Miroku or Sesshomaru (Sweatdrops)

Shippo: Remember to review

Inuyasha: Stop treating me as a dog Kagome!

Kagome: Awww(Pout)


	8. Romantic?

Inuyasha's cast logged on

Inuyasha Forever Infinity

For Sango,

Say, I heard that Miroku has only one way to express his feelings for you and I do know them only too well. But my question is, how would you like it for him to express his true feelings?

Sango:O/O

Miroku: (Smirks) This would be good. Good job Inuyasha Forever Infinity

Sango: Well since you asked. I was always wondering when that perverted idiot would touch somewhere more romantic like my shoulders or my hands or something. I hate when he touches my butt all the time. 'hate' But I would like him to stop going around other girls and flirting with them. Jeez there was this once this time where we were going to a village and this girl who was wearing outfit that was nearly half dressed spotted the monk's eyes. Seriously.

"She just wants your money." Inuyasha said

"No she wants this." Miroku said pointing to himself

"Any help here Sango?" Kagome said as I shake my head. I couldn't care less what he does. He left after the girl and it was turning pretty late.

"Seems he found someone to bare his child." Inuyasha commented when I glared at him.

"Im going to get some fresh air." Never in my life have I felt disgusted in the sight I saw. I saw the monk making out with the girl in the street. Based on his red cheeks, it seems he got pretty drunk but I didn't care.

"Wait Sango." he cried out but I left. I turned around and gave him a look saying enjoy your time. I ran crying, I was really heartbroken. What a guy I fell in love with. He is not even romantic at all. I continue to run when another guy comes and grips my wrist,

"Seems you're upset. What about I take you out someplace?" I wanted to leave but that guys eyes dragged me into it. We were at the nearest bar. I ordered the strongest drink and look at it doubtfully. I never drunk alcohol before. I should start small but who cares. I gulped it down. My mind was crazy and I didn't have any control of my body as I kissed the stranger. I kissed my fears and sadness away. I dont know if it the drink but I didn't care much being kissed by him.

"Let go of her." A voice I knew clearly came running in and gripped my arm and pulled me close to him. "What were you doing here Sango?"

"Dont talk to her so firmly. I told her out since she was upset." The guy claimed but stood quiet of the look the monk gave him.

"We are leaving." He dragged me out.

"Let me go! Help me!" I was drunk and didn't' know what I was saying. He kissed me to shut me up and it did work. I slapped him and gave him my peace of my mind.

"I am not even allow to hang out with others guys when you get to hang out and have sex with any girl you have. If I slept with him I would be yelled by you and if you slept with the girl you expect me to be friendly to you. Damn it, I don't care. You can fuck anyone you want. I am done with you!" He hugged me patiently listening to all my complains. "Why did you have to kiss her?"

"She kissed me." I was so stupid.

"Why did you kiss that guy." I stood quiet. I kissed the guy, the guy didn't kiss me so I couldn't use that as an excuse.

"Drunkenness?"

"Dummy, is that a excuse if you were to sleep with a guy." He laughed

"Thats not funny." I flushed still drunk

"Your cute when you blush. I love you Sango." I then black out and found myself in my room being looked at with a crazy look from Inuyasha

"Get out of my sleeping bag!'

Well as you can see. Miroku is romantic when I am upset. he did express his feelings in a way I enjoyed. I really love being confessed in a nice and friendly wish. But I wished he didn't confess to me when I was drunk T.T By the way….What are the ways the monk expresses his feelings. If you tell me I will give you the chance to touch Inuyasha's ears and even pet him!

Inuyasha: W-What

Sango: Shut up doggy boy (Breaths out fire) I must know

Kagome: (Sweatdrops) Remember to Review!


	9. Demons can talk but not me

Inuyasha cast logged in

**InuyashaForeverInfinity:**

**For Kirara **

**How do you feel when all the other demons and half demons can talk but you can't ?**

**And why can't you?**

Sango: Awww but Kirara can't type. She only have paws...

Kirara:(Grabs the laptop)

Thanks for asking me a question and I never expected to actually receive one. Well I would feel upset and jealous. They get to talk to Sango when I can't. There was this one time where I heard my friends talking about me

"Can you imagine that Kirara could talk!" Shippo said

"Hm I never thought about that but I would say she would have like one of those annoying cute voice. Kinda like Kagome's" Inuyasha commented. I wanted to bite him

"Aww you think my voice it cute."

"More like plain annoying." Well jeez you didn't have to compare me to her.

"Well sorry I am not cute enough for you!" She slapped him. That got to hurt.

"That wouldn't be bad." Sango says "I think in fact that would be cute." She thought. I'm scared to see what She is thinking. I ran in the middle of them and tried to talk to them but all it sounded was a cute little fox's bark. I pouted. Sango petted me.

"Don't worry Kirara , I love you even if you can't talk."

"T-Thanks" Her eyes widen and so did mine.

"Say that again." Everyone yelled looking at me like demons. I tried again but this time...

"Inuyasha is ugly and a meanie. Kagome is in fact cute but annoying . Miroku stop being a pervert and Sango I love you." After that the whole place turned quiet. I think the only reason why they don't let me talk would be that I would say everything that is in my mind

"MissTigerLover needs to give me food!"

"What!"

Extra

InuyashaForeverInfinity: Come here Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No get away from me!

Sango:(Death aura) Get you A** before I F***** kill you!

Inuyasha: Yes man

InuyashaForeverInfinity:So warm and fluffy

Inuyasha: Woof (Damn it)

InuyashaForeverInfinity: Thank you Sango!

Sango: You're welcome (Blushes) Thank you for telling me about Miroku

Miroku: Huh?


	10. What is hell like?

From InuyashaForeverInfinity  
YEAY! I get a little time with him! Haha.

Okay dokey, thanks Kirara, I really love your little story. And I think your voice is lovely. :D

I have a question for Kikyo:

You were created by Urasue from clay and mud and with a part of Kagome's Soul. I was wondering if you knew what Urasue was planning to do if she had succeeded in her mission to order you around. And also, what do you do in hell? Cause you seem awfully excited to be there with a certain hanyou...keep ur hands off him *death aura* He's mine...  
Kirara: Thank you

Kikyo: Well I didn't know any of her plans. I just didn't want a weak demon like her to control me like a puppet. I think she wanted me to find all the jewels while killing Inuyasha. Well Killing Inuyasha wasn't all had.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kikyo: In hell, what happens is that your worst nightmare repeats over and over again for punishment of your sins.

Everyone: O.O

Kikyo: I am excited to bring Inuyasha there so he can experience all my shit that happened because of he. He deserves to be punish for making me live an endless hell.

Inuyasha: Jeez I love you to.

Kikyo:(smirks) Sorry girl but he is mine

Kagome: No! He is mine

Kikyo:(Grabs Inuyasha and kisses him) Really

Inuyasha:(Flashes red)

Kagome: No he is mine!(Kisses Inuyasha)

Inuyasha:(Nosebleeds)

Miroku: He is one lucky guy

Inuyasha: I'm not no one's

Kikyo&amp;Kagome: (Kisses him again)

Inuyasha: That doesn't change my mind...

Kikyo:(Death aura) I guess I have to chain you to show you that you are my dog

Kagome: I will make sure you don't escape from me.

Inuyasha: Woof


	11. I have every good reason to hate him!

Inuyasha cast logged in

**From InuyashaForeverInfinity**

**For Sesshomaru**

**Why do you hate Inuyasha? He is adorable**

Inuyasha: He is just jealous of my epicness

Sesshomaru: Well there are so many reasons like him taking the great sword from me

Inuyasha: Wasn't your to begin with

Sesshomaru: Shut up lowlife and let me tell my story. It happened along time ago , when we were just little kids. Our father would always check on us and give us toy of we were good and we don't...pee on the bed. Our father was crazy for sure but he has a respected man. I woke up one day to find Inuyasha sleeping on my bed as he wets it. He then sleeps walk towards his bed when I wake him up

"Get up you little..."

"Oh brothera..." He looks over "You peed your bed."

"I did no just thing!" We started arguing when Father opened the door with presents . He glanced at my bed and shook his head in terrible disappointment and I jaw dropped down. I pointed to Inuyasha so I can blame him. Inuyasha in the other hand used his cuteness against me. He grabbed his teddy bear and put his head under the teddy bear's head.

"Papa, Sesshomaru is scaring me. I didn't do anything if that. I'm a good boy. " He started to tear up as his face turns red.

"Sesshomaru I expected better than you. Its okay to admit that your wet your bed but don't blame your adorable brother." My face stood shocked like thunder came and hit me. He walked past me and gave Inuyasha all the toys and left. Shutting the door loud.

"Sesshomaru, let's play!" He smiled leaving the tearful act

"I would of if I had a toy."

I have every reason to hate him.

Inuyasha: You hate me because of a toy -.-

Sesshomaru:No! Our father lost expectations to me

Inuyasha: Well only if you didn't wet your bed you would have still have this (Shows a stuff animal) Its cute right. I would gladly let you touch it.

Sesshomaru: You wet my own bed

Inuyasha: (Does the good boy act) Papa, Sesshomaru is scaring me. I didn't do anything of that. I'm a good boy.(Tearful eyes)

Everyone: Aww he is adorable

Sesshomaru: He is not adorable. He is evil

Inuyasha: We did wear black pjs so father wouldn't find who exactly did it ,but my cuteness did affect

Sesshomaru: I hate you


	12. Koga and Inuyasha VS Fluffynessspeed

Inuyasha Cast logged on  
**From: liznightangel **

**To Koga  
Hey guys, Koga can i pet your tail, i promise ill be gentle, please, if for no other reason then to be cooler than inuyasha, also why do you bother with a sword you never use.  
And how fast r u without jewels in ur legs**

Koga: My tail? I only wanted Kagome to pet it but okay since I am nicer than that mutt.

Inuyasha: Nice huh? Well Kagome already petted my ears

Koga: What!

Liznightangel: It's so fluffy!

Inuyasha: it's not better than my ears

Liznightangel: Can I rub them to!

Inuyasha: Only to prove my ears are better

Liznightangel: They are more fluffy!

Inuyasha: Ha

Koga!(Ignores the comment) Without my jewels on my legs I would still be faster than that mutt

Inuyasha: Wanna prove that

Koga: Yes let's race

(2 hours has passed)

Koga: I win

Inuyasha: Its only because I tripped on a rock!

Koga: I use a sword that I never use because it is for defense in case I go into a really bad state. Also I would love to use the sword to kill that mutt

Inuyasha: As if, plus is everything you do have a meaning to defeating me!

Koga: Yep and I will succeed in having Kagome be mine!

Inuyasha: Good luck with that

Koga: To bad, I hope that answered your questions


	13. How violent can someone get?

**Inuyasha Cast Logged in**

**Sorry for the recent wait, there was a problem in the system anyway**

**From: Liznightangel, awe it was both very soft. Inuyasha has Kagome done anything else to treat u more like a dog than a man, i.e. forced you to wear a flea collar.**

**Miroku, wouldn't your cursed hand issue b solved if songo lopped your hand off?**

**Yes i am crazy if u run down a possessed person alone u usually r. But i bet im not the only one to consider lopping a hand off miroku.**

**Also shippo have you tried liquid catnip on pranking people. Its awesome, i can hook u up.**

**Ps koga yes ur still adorable dont feel left out**

Inuyasha: Well there was this one time where I jumped into Kagome's house and was stratching my head with my feet like dogs do and Kagome thought I had flee and she spray me with this flee stray she bought. Then she made me wear this horrible collar and worst was that I still had the jewel. I tried to take it off but she told me to sit. Then she patted my belly saying good puppy

Miroku: I never tried and I don't want to. You know, you are violent for thinking about that. Maybe one day if my curse hand is getting wider I might try asking Sango to loop it off but she might not do it so maybe Inuyasha could, he is cold hearted to me

Shippo: I never tried pranking people with catnip because I don't know what that is? Remember I don't know anything about your or Kagome world. All I know it to brew Ramen that Kagome thought me to do. But I would love for you to hook me up with it.

Koga: Thank you, call I call you Liz? You are really nice to me because that mutt isn't. He steals Kagome alway from me all the time T.T

Kagome: Remember to review some more questions and check out our truth or dare story Bai!


	14. Corspe Party, love, death?

**Inuyasha Cast logged in**

**Sorry there was a problem in our system**

**From Grimreapersgolor1**

**I have a question for Kagome**

**Your worst nightmare, what is that? And how would you feel if you got trapped in an in between world of Inuyasha and Corpse party? Would it make any difference from your worst nightmare?**

Kagome: Well my worst nightmare would be that Inuyasha and my friends were all die in front of my eyes. Um..I don't really know what is corpse party because I never have a chance to lay back and relax to my teenage years of shows. But based on the name, it won't be really relaxing but I know it has something to do with killing which it isn't any difference of this world. Well...corpse party has more death if I assume? (Tell me if I am correct)

Grimreapersgolor!: *Shows nightmare*

Kagome: *Screams and Faints*

Inuyasha" *Laughs* That was the greatest prank we ever pulled on her. Does she really think we will die that easily**?**

**Another message for the Inuyasha cast.**

**From: Kagomelover666**

**I have question for Inuyasha,**  
**Inuyasha, why do you love Kikyo so much if she is only made of clay and bones. She tried to kill you and Kagome plenty of times! And Kagome is waaaay sweeter, she has a heart made out of pure gold and has always loved you even though she hasn't shown it often.**

**One for Kagome,**  
**Kagome, why didn't you ever run off to Koga to heal your broken heart instead of going home? And how do you feel about Inuyasha not loving you like how you love him? Oh, oops... Sorry... Don't kill me Inuyasha... GOTTA RUN!**

Inuyasha; I knew this question would come up one day. I love kikyo for who she is, even if she is made out of clay and bones. I understand she tried to kill me and Kagome plenty of times but that's because Naraku tricked her. She cannot trust me anymore and I don't know, she was the love of my life. We spent our time together and after all those years, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Well I cannot agree with that! Do you know how many times she sits me for no reason!

Kagome: Don't push it Inuyasha

Inuyasha: But I know she has a heart made out of pure gold..thats what makes me...*Blushes*...love her

Kagome: *Blushes* Aww your so nice to me Inuyasha anyway its my turn isn't it. I know how Inuyasha's emotions link on his dumb mind which makes him say anything he thinks of because he is jealous.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: I went home instead because I knew if I were to run to Koga, that's what Inuyasha was hoping for. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. In my opinion I needed sometime to go back home, to relax and take my mind of them and that was the perfect chance. Well you heard Inuyasha's last answer that he did love me making me all mushy inside.

Shippo: Well that's all the question we have but feel free to ask more. We will try to reply as soon as possible


	15. Friends among wolves (Ayame)

**Inuyasha cast logged on**

** From: SamiyaHachem**

**To: Ayame**

**Hey I love what your doing so far! I like how there's some fluffy and funny parts. And if you don't mind I have a question for Ayame — I would really like to know your relationship (friend wise ) with Kagome and Sango, because when people write modern day fanfics, you guys are all beat friends. I would like to know how good of friends are you? Oh and has miroku trued to flirt with you too?**  
**Thanks and keep up the good work**

**Ayame: I** **never thought that I actually would get a question. Well lets just say we are good friends.**

I was running away from the other demons that were after me with my wolfs. I have been training more to beat the title of Koga's wife. Even if we did get married, I felt that I was weak to become his wife. He always was there in hard times, and even to save me when I was endanger. The thing is, sometimes it could get boring from the same routine all over again. Though I think its pretty cute that he is a overprotective boyfriend.

I made it far to the river near a village that I never attacked before. The demon managed to give me a slash of cut on the arm. It stained a part of my clothes. I fell to my knees, hearing the whines of my furry wolves.

"I'm okay, this demon is just stronger then expected." I claimed taking deep breaths between my sentence. One of my wolves went crazy by the smell of blood and went to attack. The problem is, the demon is to tough to defeat on its on.

"Don't do it!' I yelled but it was to late. The body of the wolf teared apart to tiny pieces landing in front of us, the leftovers. "No!" I screamed on my top of my lungs, hoping for someone to come, anyone. The demon jumped on me, pulling out his claws. I closed my eyes ready for the blow but instead, I felt an arrow from the distance sparker, into little stars with the sound of the demon in pain.

I opened my eyes to see Kagome's hands reaching out to me with a smile, but a bitter smile from the sight she saw.

"Its okay now.' She pulled up as we set on the cold rocks staring at the baby blue stream. the air refreshing, tickling my wound. Kagome looked at my flinched from the pain of the wound and widen her eyes. She ripped a part of her priestress dress, treating my wound.

"Why do that for me, ruining just pretty clothes."

"huh, or this, these clothes are only for training Inuyasha is making me wear." She pouted tightening the bandage tighter. "I'm doing this because we are friends.' My eyes widen as I look away from her, hiding the slight blush that creep in from her kind words.

"So if I wasn't your friend, would you still do that?' She nodded pulling her hands away from the bandage.

"Of course, I can't just leave someone dying on the ground.'

"But...you didn't save my wolf.."' I mumbled as she placed her hand on my hand in a friend way.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time." She looked down with sorrow and fear surrounding her eyes.

"Its fine, it was my fault for training without Koga and failing to protect my friends." Tears surrounding my eyes as flashback of my wolf dying. All my wolves are part of all us, they are friends to us. No wonder how Koga felt when the wolf tribe all perished from Kagura.

"Well, everything happens for a reason. I like to think about it like a definition about the future."

"That's a weird way to think about it."

"You think so." Kagome giggled making me all warm inside. The last time, I was so rude to her, claiming she was going to steal Koga away.

"Um...thank you for everything." I thanked her trying to get up before she pulled me down and scolded me.

"With that wound so deep you need to get orbs for it." Her star eyes giving me all the orbs I need.

"H-Heavy..."

"And don't forget bandages incase the wound leek through." She threw me a roll of bandages at my face.

"O..w"

"And don't forget.."

"Please...no."

"You have friends so come to."

"Aren't you and my wolves my only friends."

"No, Inuyasha, I, Sango, and Miroku.'

"Did you call my princess?" Miroku said popping out of the bushes making us jump. He gripped my hand with his and the other one, he picked my chin leaning in. I blushed as Kagome looks away from the scene.

"This...is..an..different side of him." I closed my eyes in fear when I heard two punches and a arm wrapped around my waist.

"No...that's just him." Sango and Koga claimed making us all sweatdropped. That day, I found out that she wasn't just a rivals that she was a good friend who cares for me. Not only her and my wolves but everyone else...except that monk...he scares me sometimes.

**Ayame: I hope you that answered your question somehow.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome..is scary when it comes to medicine.**

**Kagome: Yes and Inuyasha...did you forget that your finger got cut..."**

**Inuyasha: *Runs away***

**Kagome: Come back here.**

**Inuyasha: Get away from me demon!**

**Kagome: D-Demon**


	16. Kissed by a man

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: PrincessPheOfBooksDear InuYasha,**  
**Would you rather have Jankotsu follow you for a month or be stuck in a room having to hear Kouga obsess over Kagome for a month?**

**Inuyasha: Oh god why do I have to suffer with all those kinds of question**

As you can notice, I have been fangirled by boys. I never thought I was this handsome for other people to get obsess for me. In fact there was this one time where someone revived Jankotsu again, from the dead. He wasn't evil for most people but he was evil to Kagome because of her love for each other. I still never knew who did it, and it remained a secret to us. That day was the worst day of my life.

It was worst of Jankotsu to follow me all the places and I mean all the places. Sometimes when I have to use the bathroom, I have to tell Miroku to distract him, because he did love miroku too. Now Koga decided to come and lock all of us together.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"We have to talk seriously mutt face."

"What did you call me!"

"Muttface!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SWEET SEXY INUYASHA IN A DISGUSTIVE WAY." Jankotsu joined in yelling at Koga

"Sexy, you must be blinked man."

"Your just jealous he is all mine."

"I'm not yours.' I claimed but got hugged by Jankotsu.

"Why would I love that stupid mutt face, the only one I love is Kagome and that's it.'

"That ugly girl." I felt a annoy mark popped out of my head as Koga's face turned into anger.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the universe, the way her waist slits around in a heart shape pattern, the way her hair glisten with a starry night, and cheeks so rosy..."

"Nothing compared to a flatchested psycho maniac that has nothing better to do then come from the death and make my life a living hell.' I interrupted clearing my throat. I thought that was the last of it when...the terror happened.

"Oh my playing hard to get." He pulled my collar towards him and French kissed me! Thats where outside, I felt a aura appear. Kagome kicked the door opened with her fist clenched.

"SIT BOY!"

**Sango: Oh my god poor Inuyasha**

**Miroku: At least it was him, not me**

**Inuyasha:P I hate my life**

**Kagome: Worst sight I ever saw**

**Koga: Ha muttface got kissed by a man**

**Sesshomaru: Didn't know my brother was popular with the manies**

**Jakotsu; It was the most passionate kiss that burns our love together**

**Inuyasha: That burn you felt was my rage**

**Jakotsu: We can see about that *Tries to kiss him***

**Inuyasha: Can I kill him-"**

**Sesshomaru: *Pushes inuyasha towards Jakotsu* Enjoy Inuyasha**

**Sango: *Fangirling* I have a new shipping**

**Miroku: What a horrifying sight to see**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: If you wondering...I rather...stay stuck with ..Koga**


	17. Reactions of kisses?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From NataluluHey, Kagome how would you react if you got kiss by...**  
**A) Inuyasha**  
**B)Kikyo**  
**C) Koga**  
**D)Inuyasha's Brother**  
*** See guard * run away ***

**Kagome: Well, that is some interesting question but I guess I will have to break it up in order to answer it**

A.) Everyone should already know this but I will actually be really happy. I will grab his collar and give him another kiss maybe a little more. I think everyone would feel the same way if you were kissed by your true love.

B.) Um...I would be disgustive, I'm straight so I wouldn't really enjoy being kissed by a girl who wants you dead.

C.) That would be hard, better then being kissed by Kikyo. Anyway, I would be angry because Ayame and him has a thing and if he just kisses me like that. I will feel that I am stealing Ayame's man. Also I would probably die by Ayame If that happens. I think of Koga as a friend nothing more. Are you hearing that Ayame? ,

D.) Well..I know that is never going to happen but it would be...nice. I'm not saying I would enjoy it more than Inuyasha's kisses but he does have some similaries to Inuyasha. But also I know his secret crush for Rin. I think of him as a older brother, not a romantic way. It would be pretty disturbing for me to kiss a older brother figure and my true love's older brother.

**Kagome: Anyway thank you for the questions and it was really hard to explain in a way without making me sound like a slut , Excuse my language for young readers. Anyway I would love to be kissed by Inuyasha then the others.**

**Inuyasha: *Grabs her chin***

**Kagome: *Blushes* I-Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Stay still..**

**Kagome: Okay..***

**Inuyasha: *Slaps a bug of my forehead* There was a ant of you. Probably when we were laying on the grass**

**Kagome: *Soul comes out***


	18. Minecraft madness

**Inuyasha cast logged in**

**From:Natalulu**

**Kagome have you ever heard of a game called Minecraft?**

Kagome: Um...since I left home and stayed with Inuyasha for how many time that is left for me, I really don't know what is new in my world. But based on the name, does it have to do with something crafting?

Sorta: I will answer this

Kagome: How the hell did you come here?

Sorta: Inuyasha brought me here! Anyway sis, minecraft is a game that is really popular in our world. You build and craft objects by using different kinds of block by going to different biomes. At night, mobs and other creepy monster creep in to try to kill you so you must build shelter. It is a really fun game that you can play with many people.

Kagome: Sounds boring

Sorta: Its not! Here mother spent me to bring you this bag. I sneaked in the game for you to try.

(2 hours later)

Kagome: Hurry up Inuyasha before you get blown up!

Inuyasha: Kagome this thing is slow

Kagome: And here I thought you were the fast one!

Inuyasha: No Kagome!

Kagome: Get away from the house! I don't want you to get it blown up

*The house and inuyasha gets blown up.*

Kagome: *Glares*

Inuyasha: At least it didn't autosave?

*Autocorrect*

Inuyasha: Goddamit machine


	19. Cats or dogs?

**Inuyasha Cast logged in**

**From: Liznightangel**

_Hey guys miss me much. I know miroku doesn't cause hes hiding cause he thinks im crazy which i am. Ok inuyasha, koga, shippo, and seshomarus a lot of stories im reading seem to think u all have a cat trait. They think you all purr..._

_Now i know this is a physical impossibility due to all being a canine type yokais_

_So one i wanna here your thoughts on being compared to cats, and two if your suprr happy, content or just liking the rub what sound do you guys make. I could understand a hum but not a purr. Sorry my questions a half rant but purring wolves , inu yokai, or foxes is not biologically possible ._

_Stay cool as always koga your adorable, not that the other boys aint cute but his flirty wolfish grin is awesome but all guys are cuter when they smile_

**Inuyasha; Well I'm not super happy being compared to cats since they are every dogs enemy.**

**Koga; Or rather food in my case, I don't really mind if Kagome thinks I'm a cat, but do I look like a cat. That muttface does but not me right?**

**Inuyasha: You look more of a dead wolf then a alive one **

**Koga: What did you say?! *Hisses***

**Shippo: They fight like Cats and Dogs**

**Inuyasha: Don't even start that!**

**Shippo: I'm not a cat or a dog either so I'm a fox yokai, I never really known people who compares me of those two species, more like Kagome who puts a dog collar on me sometimes so I wouldn't get lost. **

**Sesshomaru: People who has no knowledge between species has no right to here my answer tho, it bothers me, the great dog demon's son, to be compared to a little furry weak cat. It reminds me of the panther tribes.**

**Inuyasha: um the sound we make...?**

**Koga: I do a 'woof' sometimes**

**Shippo: I screech like a fox**

**Inuyasha: Nice description brat**

**Shippo; Find I would like to hear how you sound like**

**Inuyasha: um...maybe a purr combined with a woof**

**Sesshomaru; I don't make no sound whatsoever, thoses are for carnines who isn't train properly**

**Inuyasha; *Rubs Sesshomaru's ears* Um..Isn't his ear more human?**

**Koga; Muttface, we full fledged demons has these pointed ears**

**Sesshomaru:...wolf *Covers mouth***

**Inuyasha: I heard that!**

**Koga; Why thank you for calling me cute Liz, here have some flowers *Gives flowers to her***

**System Note: This is the author speaking, I'm here to inform you, I'm am trying my best to answer your questions. I hope your enjoying them xD**


	20. Future? Pranks? Jealously?

**Inuyasha's cast logged on**

**From; Liznightangel**

**awe tiger lover your doing an awesome job.**  
**if some ones giving you hassle I'll go cat nip there car for you. Or better I'll replace all the sugar in there houses with milk sugar, then they'll really be going if you get my drift ')**

**Thank you for addressing the purring thing as I have just read another story where some poor wolf has been forced to purr. Poor baby. That writer is now really going too. **

**Awe Shippo I have a feeling you and my manipulative miget girl would get along splendidly as she just pants and threw her brother in the water this week. **

**Oh and thanks for the flowers Koga, that was so sweet. **

**So Kagome what do you think you'd become if you for some reason didn't stay in feudal japan, you know after college. **

**Seshomaru since you and Koga are more knowledgeable in this area so is it possible if Kagome did stay in the future for one of you to still be alive as long as no one kills you by then?**

**If so then sweet that means some day I can teach Shippo some of my pranks like the potato in the exhaust pipe. **

**Songo no ones gonna judge if you tell the truth are you ever tempted to cut miroku's "Cursed Hand" off.**

**Seshomaru if you had a mate and Miroku groped her how long would you hunt him down for before killing him. **

**Well catcha later gotta finish editing m Koga story, so I can bring it to this sight. I promise Koga I will not make you purr. If I wanted a purring protagonist I'd of picked Inuyasha. **

**Ha gotcha inuyasha, he he I'm not that mean.**  
**But yes I am crazy**

**So until later I'm stealing your writer and Kagome and going for potstickers and chocolate**

Inuyasha: That is a lot of questions .

Kagome: Well if I still was in my world and actually went to college, I always wanted to be nurse, it might sound crazy but I always had this addiction of watching shows where the nurse takes care of the wounded. Being in Inuyasha's world really made me realized that I can actually be a really great nurse with making herbs, tended the wounded, and many more.

Inuyasha: Not if you kill them first

Kagome; Sit boy!

Sesshomaru; I guess that can be possible if she did stay in the future with us but currently I have someone else in mind for me. I have no interested in the human girl whatsoever

Inuyasha; He is just jealous *Mumbles*

Koga: I would be happy to be with Kagome, even I will dump Ayumi for her.

Inuyasha: That's just mess up

Ayame; What did you say babe?

Koga: Nothing! I was just kidding

Inuyasha: Says the one who give flowers to Liz

Ayame; What first Kagome! and now Liz!

Koga: W-Well you welcome?

Ayame: *Pulls his ears* I'm gotta give you some punishment

Inuyasha: Serves you right wolf boy *Sticks out tongue*

Shippo; Really! I would love to learn your pranks! Even I can pulled them on the idiot Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Why is everyone against me?

Sango; Um wouldn't that be ironic, Its n-not L-Like I thought about doing it already *Stutters*

Miroku: Inuyasha I feel your pain

Sesshomaru; I wouldn't hunt him down, I would kill him immediately .

Everyone; O.O

Inuyasha: Hey make Koga purr like an idiot Liz! I will surely be happy

Shippo: Whats in it for her

Sango: *Evil glare* Liz you choose, A kiss from Koga or Having Koga as your servant

Kagome: *Sweat drop* What happened to the innocent Sango?


	21. Reactions to fanfictions

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Natalulu**

**Hey,Inuyasha and Kagome,what do two you think about all the stories that pair Kagome, and Sesshomaru together? Bye!**

Kagome; Hey! Well this is an interesting question, I think its sweet that people would pair me up with the ones they love ^.^ But in my opinion, at first I thought Sesshomaru was a cold hearted sexy demon of a jerk, but what surprised me more was his heart of saving Rin from the wolves. I really don't mind being paired up with him, But I love Inuyasha so that isn't going to change..I hope.

Inuyasha: Kagome your should mind! Your...m-mine

Kagome: *Blushes*

Inuyasha; Anyway, why the hell do people pair him with Kagome? Its obvious he loves Rin for a change. *Reads another story* Really! Me and Kagome broken up! And she runs to sesshomaru. That is mess up. *Shoots fires* *Reads a lemon story* What the hell is wrong with you people! Oh my god...that is really detailed for a story! *Raging*

Kagome; Inuyasha calm down

Inuyasha: Sorry to disappoint you but *Pulls Kagome into an embrace* Sesshomaru can't have her!

Kagome: *Blushes deep red*

Sesshomaru: You never know *Rolls his eyes*

Shippo: Thank you for the questions and keep it up xD The more questions, the more chapters

Inuyasha: Woah are you challenging me!

Sesshomaru: Why would she love a immature half demon *Pulls Kagome in his embrace*


	22. Fairy Tail Villian?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From; Natalulu**

**Inuyasha how would you react if Kagome got kidnapped by a villain from the world of Fairy Tail?*tell them all about Fairy Tail***

_Fairy Tail is an anime filled with wizards that use magic. Natsu who is looking for his father, igneel the dragon, and Lucy the girl who wants to become a stronger wizard by collecting all the keys and finding more friends. They both are in a guild that they call family and enjoy there time together. They fight dark guilds which wants to destroy the town or most likely destroy Fairy Tail completely_

Inuyasha; Well I doubt that would even happen, but you will probably know by now, that I will go and knock the guild or whatever you call it, and beat the hell out of them until I can save Kagome. Tho, a mere wizard can't be a demon like me, so they wouldn't be worth my time.


	23. What is wrong with purring?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Liznightangel**

**One as adorable as Koga is making him my servant would be unhealthy for him cause as i said im cough* crazy *cough**

**Second why would he kiss me if i embarrassed him. Also after ranting about purring wolves writing him purring would make me a hypocrite .**

**Also my oc Angel would kick my sorry hide or sick Blade on me.**

**Songo why would you wanna hear koga purr? Oh i get it your minds in the gutter.**

**Besides if i remember right inuyasha your the one who admitted to purring.**

**Awe shippo i can wait to teach u some of my pranks i teach my blond midget already infact since liquid catnip is made from an herb ill send ya a recipe, what it does and usage in pranks**

**Im also enclosing some chocolate dipped tater chips to share mmmmmm**

**Well gotta go need to mercilessly prank some writer that has sesshy, inu an koga purring again**  
**You boys better appreciate my efforts**

**Love ya stay adorable boys**

Koga: I wouldn't mind kissing a pretty girl like you

Inuyasha: Here comes his flirting mood.

Ayame: K.o.g.a

Koga: Yes..babe?

Ayame: *slaps him* How dare you!

Sango: Ayame make him purr!

Inuyasha: I would like to see that

Ayame; Why?

Sango &amp; Inuyasha: Because its our own reasons .

Koga; At least I don't purr like muttface *Within coughs*

Inuyasha: What did you say *Annoy mark*

Shippo: Yes I would love that! Do you know one I can do to Inuyasha without him knowing?

Kagome: Chocolate chips?

Sango: Close enough Kagome *Sweat drop*

Koga: Hugs and kisses still available Liz *Smirks*

Ayame: Koga! *Punches him*

Shippo: They are in lovee


	24. Tips are the best catnip xD Idek

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Liznightangel**

**Awe shippo. *Whisper* have you tried itching powder in his pants while hes in a hotspring, or i could send you some milk sugar, its a colorless, odorless, and tasteless baby laxitive you can slip in his tea or ramen an he wouldn't know it***

**Yes kagome there potato chips that are dipped in chocolate.**

**Inuyasha do u wanna her koga purr cause it turns ya on or something? Didnt think you swang that way. **

**Hey kagome wanna learn two ways to shut a man up without a sit command? **

**The first *Grabs fullsize snickers and crams in inuyasha's mouth * **

**The second * grabs front of koga's collar pulls down slams kiss and pulls back leaving wolf boy stuttering. **

**Ta da, gotta run now my oc wants to kick my hide for kissin koga by tiger your awesome**

Shippo; I never knew, can you send it under kagome's name, I don't want to get in trouble. Also can I called you senpai *Bows* I want to learn more of your ways if I may. Is there any fight move that this little fox can learn to defeat Inuyasha? I must defeat him no matter what *Evil Aura*

Kagome: So I was right about the chocolate covered chip? They sound so delicious , I should try making some. If I am correct, do you put some chocolate on the chip and but it in the fridge so it can harden?

Inuyasha: Excuse me old hag! I don't think about that wolf boy like that, ew not in the very least. I rather give up my sword to Sesshomaru then like Koga that way. I just wanted to see him purr because It would embarrass him, the perfect chance to tease him. That's all! I can't believe you thought about me like that! I'm straight.

Sesshomaru: Hang it over *Reaches for the sword

Inuyasha: Hey I was making a point if I did which I don't

Shippo: Denial love

Inuyasha: *Punches shippo* Shut up brat

Kagome: Thank you very much Liz for teaching me new ways of shutting up those stupid dogs. But if I did..um..you know..kiss Koga, I wouldn't hear the rest of It from Inuyasha when he finishes eating the candy. *Sweat drop* I was thinking maybe I can knock him out in some way. Do you think that will work?

Koga: Well Liz, there's no denying that you liked the kiss *Smirks* I can help you with your Oc but, I need something else in return.

Shippo: There's another Miroku! 0.o

Miroku: *Pats Koga's shoulders* I must teach you the way to become popular with the ladies

Sango: Popular of getting then pissed *Whistle*

Tiger: I know I shouldn't be appearing here but I want to thank you so much for being a supportive person! I really enjoy your questions so much! In honor, sometime if I have the time I must make a chapter of you and koga together if you like. Thank you so much again! Your awesome Liz!


	25. Why can't demons have both?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Jack frost daug**

**I'm gonna anoy ya InuYasha :P why do demons have animal ears or tail why not both**

Inuyasha: Well Um...you guys really do ask weird questions to me. I'm just a half demon damn it! Not a scientist which I don't know the hell that is. Kagome keeps telling me about how if I were to go to her world without my secret mask to cover my ears, that they can take me and do experiments. *Shivers*

Anyway, It depends if your a half or full demon. For example, I'm a half demon so I will get the figure as a human but my ears would be in a dog way.

Full demons like Koga and sesshomaru, it depends on there gene.

Kagome: *Couch* *cough* Scientist talk *Cough* *Ohug* Choking

Inuyasha: I'm just going to ignore that -.- Anyway, as I was saying, since sesshomaru has two full demons as parents, in his human form, he can't have a tail but in his demon form, he does. It basically counts in a way of which form we take part in. Since I am a half demon, I can't take a form of a actual demon then the one where I lose control in.

I don;t really know how to explain this to human -.- I don't really pay attention to people's butt. But if I were to give you a valid answer, its because they are born that way. *Crosses his arms*

Kagome: Never ask Inuyasha scientific answers he is horrible at it

Inuyasha: *Annoy mark* Hey I'm still here!


	26. Pranks? Tails? Pregant? Extra scene!

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Animercom **

**Cute idea, MissTigerLover! I love how the Inuyasha cast tell stories to explain their answer to the questions. Okay, so here's my questions:**

**To Inuyasha and/or Kagome: Why is Inuyasha the only one from the Feudal era that can use the well and go to Kagome's time?**

Inuyasha: That's what I been wondering *Pouts*

Kagome: *Sigh* I don't either know but, if I had to say, it was probably because Inuyasha and I are connected in some way by Kikyo and since I had the jewel in me, Kikyo might have done something to the jewel connecting us to each other

Tiger: We call it a love destiny and thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it

** To everyone: If you were able to spend one day in Kagome's time what would you do or want to try?**

**P.S. I know people like Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, etc. don't know much about Kagome's time, so maybe Kagome can help them out with their answer? Thanks everyone!**

Kagome: *Clears throat* I guess I must explain about my lovely world-

Inuyasha: *Ignores her* Kagome;s world is filled with strange creatures and they have these weird boxes that copies your face and many other things come on that box. I call it the talking box

Kagome: *Cough* Television

Inuyasha: They have demons like us but they are transformed in little cute forms, but don't underestimate them because they can take a bite.

Kagome; *Cough* You mess with my cat, he is not a demon-

Inuyasha: And worst of all...her bike attacked me! It wanted to kill me and there food are spicy as hell!

Kagome: You broke me bike *Eyes twitches * and my mom did that by accident now, for my world-

Shippo: I want to defeat the biggest demon In there

Kagome: They are not demons! -.-

Sesshomaru: Probably defeat the enemy that almost defeated my idiotic brother. I suppose the enemy is called the bike

Kagome; Its a object not a living thing-

Koga: I just want to make out with Kagome and go on a date with her

Kagome: That's not going to happen *Sweat drop*

Miroku: I want to see the ladies

Kagome: Of course you will

Sango: I would probably like to see the different kinds of flowers.

Kagome: Finally someone normal

Tiger: I want to eat ramen xD

Kagome: Tiger you aren't helping

**From: Liznightangel**

** Awe thank tiger as you can tell i have a hyperactive imagination * cue spongebob rainbow***  
Tiger; I can tell, don't worry your not the only one *SpongeBob rainbow*

Inuyasha: Geeks

Miroku: Inuyasha respect there true nature

**Oh koga i settled angel down, gave her a sword and a kissing scene with a large coke qn she was good**  
**An my fans r happy :-)**  
Koga: Thank god I don't want her to kill anyone. Kissing scene? What scene did you show her? If it was that mutt face and Kagome, she would probably barf the coke

Tiger: If I have a say I think Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss was lovely in every way. Not to make it sound perverted.

Kagome: Wait everyone saw that! *Blushes deep red*

Inuyasha: *Kisses Kagome* Jealous Wolfboy because you can't have her

** Lessee other ways to shut dogs up hmmm, no bark collars with solar batteries, it zaps them every time they yell. Ducktape comes in a variety of patterns an colors an if applied right is a pain to get off.**

Inuyasha: Who would invent those kinds of bark collars. That's cruel in many ways

Kagome: *Sweat drop* Thank you Liz, I would take the ducktape offer but I'm thinking of that bark collar *Evil smirk*

Inuyasha: O.O

Every dog: Amen

**Hmmm ultimate defeat inuyasha move hmmmm**  
**Put on a ton of mint perfume to cover your scent pretend to be kikyo or kagome in bikini, kick the family jewels then bind with ducktape i recommend kitty cat pattern**

Shippo: Why didn't I think off that! Thank you Senpai, I tried to transform as Kagome before but he always found out it was me. But the perfume was a great idea. I am honor to serve under you. Kitty cat pattern? Sounds cute enough for him since he hates cat

Cat: Meowww-owww

Inuyasha: *Throws the cat out of the window* Stay out

Tiger: My cat!

** Miroku hands of koga last thing he needs is relationship g advice from you. That and if he did act like you i'd teach him what we do to horndogs here qnd hqve him neutered. Capish**

Miroku: Geez no need to be personal, You know I attract you in every way *Flips hair*

Tiger: Um...Maybe in the way you get rejected and never give up?

Sango: No not that either, she plainly finds him completely a pervert and wants nothing to do with him. In a way the only one she would be attracted to would be Koga

Koga: Learn from me monk *Flips hair* How attractive I am.  
** Inu just give your bro the sword, even he thinks u wanna hear the wolf purr for other reasons**  
Inuyasha: How many time do I have to say I don't think of him that way! So I would be keeping my sword with me

Koga: You see Monk, I'm so attractive I make mutts flies *Punches Inuyasha*

Tiger: I would say something but Inuyasha deserved that for messing with my cat!  
** Well see ya ive sent with tiger some ducktape, a no bark collar, choc dipped chips, milk sugar, liquid catnip and hand cuffs**  
Shippo: Yes thank you senpai I have the ultimate prank

Tiger: I want to help!

Kagome: I have a feeling this isn't going to be good  
** Wuv yas an koga we know u liked the kiss by**

Koga: I'm not denying anything *blushes*

Ayame: Koga! You kissed her!

Koga: Wait you have it all wrong

Shippo: *Mocking Koga* I would help you out Liz but you have to give me something in return *Winks*

Koga: Y-You have no prove about th-

Shippo: *Shows a picture* Kagome give me her camera

Koga: How the hell did you get that

Ayame: So its true!

**From: efoof123**

**I have 2 questions,**  
**1) Kagome, do you wish Inuyasha had/has a tail?**

Kagome: Oh my gawd yes! *Fangirling* I can touch it and tease him about it and when my head would ache from sleeping on the hard ground. I can use him tail for a pillow!

Miroku: So using his butt for a pillow? Girls these days

Kagome: Tails and butts are two different things

Tiger: I want a tail (=^.^=)  
** 2) Inuyasha, what would you do if Koga kidnapped Kagome and got her pregnant (I wanna see Koga's opinion on this so much XD)**

Inuyasha: Fuck that like that's going to happen xD Besides *Pulls Kagome's* She never leaving my side but if that wolf boy makes her pregnant you aren't going to hear the end of it. I will tear his limbs off and toss them towards the demons for them to eat and then spit. Then I will act like the father

Tiger: Damn violent enough?

Koga: Haha like you can beat me! To be honest I wouldn't mind getting Kagome pregnant, imagine Muttface

Tiger: Thank you for the request ^.^ Keep it up but also remember I also accept PMs

Kagome: Do they have to?

Tiger: *Shrugs* Its there choice, I have no control of there choices

Kagome: *Sweat drop* But couldn't you get in trouble

Tiger: *pale* Y-Yes but, If everyone is enjoying this I would risk anything

Kagome: Awww

Happy: She likes us

Tiger: How the hell did you come from?

Extra scene~

Inuyasha was punched out of the room he considers freedom but then he remembers two things. He left Kagome with that perverted wolfboy and second, his worst nightmare stands before him.

"Meow. (um can you help me get back home)" The cat squealed, and in Inuyasha's mind he was being challenged.

"Wolf. (You don't scare me)"

"Meow Meow (What the heck is wrong with you bro)"

"Wolf wolf wolf. (So you calling me fat!)" They both had given each other a fierce staring contest. In the Cat's point of view, he was starting to get intimidating by the half demon and Inuyasha as usual was picking a fight with a cute little cat.

"Meow Meow (Tiger come help me!)"

"Wolf Wolf Wolf. (I don't give a damn if your a cat!)" Inuyasha started attacking the cat with his claws while the cat was trying to defend himself from the insane half demon.

"Mr. Wiggles where are you-Inuyasha what are you doing to my cat!" Tiger yelled at the half demon who had his fangs into the cat's head. The cat crying for help.

"He challenged me by calling me fat!" All the cat wanted was to go home.

Oh is anyone going to watch the minons when it comes out? Random question xD


	27. Ships? Mixed gene? Bob?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**Liznightangel**

**Hey tiger,**

Tiger: Hey!

**First no koga angel wanted a kissing scene with you, if your good tiger will read it to you**

Koga: Ima be good then

Inuyahsa: Ha nice joke wolfboy

Koga: You want to go Muttface

Inuyasha: Bring it on Wolf boy, if you can!

Koga: That's it! *Starts attacking*

Inuyasha: Ha can't catch me-

Kagome: Sit boy!

** Miroku your cute but im actually repulsed by your perverted ways and think you should kiss the ground songo walks on cause if i was her youd be "short handed" or rendered incapable of human reproduction. **  
**As is im tempted to send songo salt peter to put in ur food. Its what they used to give soldiers to shut down there libidos**

Miroku: No need to be personal Liz, My feelings for you are always the same *Holds your hand*

Sango: Liz...mail me the salt pepper ._.

**Inuyasha were nerds not geeks, theres a difference, **  
**Now be nice or ill send the fox cayenne pepper flakes to sneak in your food. **  
**Or ill teach your brother torcher methods using parafin wax to use on u. **

Inuyasha: Teach is a strong word for Sesshomaru to learn

Sesshomaru: Says the one who doesn't know the difference between Nerds and geeks

**Or maybe the car battery one cause a car battery can be recharged using a solar panel an leaves no evidence well visable**

Shippo: I wish I understood, Im only a fox demon T^T

** Warned ya im crazy. Also im immune to poison ivy and could put it in your clthes next time u use a hot spring.**

Kagome: No! Don't do it!

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome, she can't

Shippo: Or can she?

**Bye im gonna go crash out for the night got midgets to chase**

Tiger: Bai! Well right now its day but its the thought that counts xD

**Oh and next time i teach u girls what the guy's are thinking of when your talking to them and they **  
**don't hear you**

Kagome: Wait what /

Inuyasha: Wait how does Liz know I talk about Kagome!

Kagome: Ever since you confirmed it just now /

**Beware of reviewers with a stick up there but ;-)**

Kagome: Violent much?

**Grimreapersgolor1**

**I think the minions are adorable! *evil aura* But annoying as all hell. *back to normal* Anyways, I am sorry Kagoome for doing that to you. I just COULDN'T help myself! IT WAS JUST TOOO FUNNY! Inuyasha grab her quick real quick.**

Tiger: Watched the movie, god...cuteness overflow. Mostly Bob T^T

Kagome: Why am I the one suffering T^T

Inuyasha: Why should I grab her! She'll crush me

Kagome: What did you say? *Evil aura* Did you just call me fat

Tiger: Bob~ o3o

Inuyasha: What if I did?

Kagome: Im not fat!

Shippo: Yeah she only grew 2 kilograms!

Kagome: Shippo that was suppose to be our secret *Emo corner*

**No? I...WILL MAKE YOU! *Eyes filled with intent***

Inuyasha: O.O  
** *cough* *cough* die *cough* *cough***

Inuyasha: Violent much?

**Anyways the question...**  
**Inuyahsa: How would you feel if you had pups with Kikyo by some weird Kagome-kikyo-gene-between? Ceazzy me. I sont even know how to expl- never mind i do!**

**It would be when You hace pups/children with someone/Kagome, and it goes to someone else/Kikyo. In other words, you got Kagome prego and the it also goes to Kikyo becuase some of the Incarnations-Reincarnation jazz.**  
**KAGOE ALSPO ANSWER THUS PLEEEEASE!**  
**Go away Naraku. **

Inuyasha: You have one weird imagination

Kagome: How are we not surprised?

Inuyasha: Well...it would be one weird turn of events to be honest. I guess that means I'll have both since...they would be the mother of the child? Proved Miroku's case wrong that having both of them was impossible :3

Mirkou: Still is...even I don't mind having all three of them O3O

Shippo: Great *Shakes head in disappointment* Am I the only one who isn't perverted here?

Inuyasha: Says the brat who takes a bath with them

Shippo: *Lightening shock*

Sango: *Picks up shippo hugging him in her chest* Don't be mean to Shippo! He's a kid after all.

Miroku: *Deathstare* The kid who's pretty much enjoying the cushion his face is laying on ._.

Shippo: Jealous much?

Miroku: Why you *Death glare*

Kagome: Um...not like that's going to happen of having a child with Inuyasha and Kikyo. To be honest, im pretty confused on how to answer this but, I would be pretty pissed *Evil aura* To see Inuyasha with Kikyo and me, enjoying having two wifes like he's in heaven.

** OH YOU NEED TO KNOW CORPSE PARTY! *shows Kagome &amp; the gang* Don't die please.**

Kagome: No! Im not watching that *Runs out of the room*

Inuyasha: Not bad...oh..god

Miroku: Not beautiful

Sango: Wish that happens to the monk

Miroku: Sango T^T

Shippo: Im just...going..to ..see how Kagomes doing

Tiger: *Eating ships* Not bad

**If you thought the others were weird and crazy get ready for my questions *smirks evily***

Everyone: Oh grawd

Inuyasha: Im ready! Come give me all you got!

**First inuyasha if you got kigome preganent would that be beastiality?**

Inuyasha: Yes if she enjoys it ._.

Sango: You have no idea how much she would enjoy that *Fangirl squeal*

Kagome: No comment /

**Second miroku would you rather flirt with 100 woman or stop flirting entirely to get 30minutes with sango's but?**

Miroku: I would stop flirting entirely to get 30minutes with Sango's butt because no lady compares to Sango *Rubs cheek on her hand*

Sango: Monk...0/0

Kagome: I ship it!

**Third Naraku would you rather spend the rest of your life tied up in a box with shessomuru or inuyasha?**

Naraku: Inuyasha why else? I can knock him in seconds, easy enough to shut his trap

Inuyasha" Meaning you cant beat Sesshomaru

Naraku: I can beat him, I just don't have time to waste fighting him, easier to get the job done with a fool.

Inuyasha: What are you implying? *Growls*

Shippo: You two are forgetting the main point, Naraku is clearly stronger then Inuyasha but is scared of Sesshomaru

Naraku: ...*Punches Shippo*

Inuyasha: ...*Kicks Shippo*

**Fourth Kagura choose Naraku or hakudoshi?**

Kagura: The main question is who wouldn't I choose?

**Fifth inuyasha if you were a female would you rather bare koga's or shippo's children (5 kids for whomever you choose)?**

Inuyasha: Im done...I quit

Tiger: No Inuyasha! My ships haven't sailed!

Inuyasha: Ship my ass, Im not answering the question!

Tiger: Your answering the question while you like it or not!

Inuyasha: Make me!

Sango: Answer the goddamn question -.- *Evil glare*

Inuyasha: Shippo...*Mumbles*

Sango: Couldn't hear that

Inuyasha: Shippo...

Sango: Can you repeat that?

Inuyasha: I already repeated it twice!

Tiger: For some reason, I feel like shipping it -/-

Shippo: Oh my, I know we shared a kiss..I didn't know it would mean so much to you *Teases*

Sango: Inuyasha...I didn't know you roll like that

Kagome: What happened to us Inuyasha? T^T

** And finally inuyasha if the only way to save kagome and kikyo and get all the jewel shards was for you to go through an extreme lemon (between you shippo miroku Naraku koga sheshomaru and that one guy from the group of seven) while it was rcorded would you do it? **

Inuyasha: Goodbye Kagome and Kikyo, Nice knowing you

Kagome: Inuyasha you really would not save us! T^T

Inuyasha: Answer this question, if the only way to save me was to have extreme lemon with all those guys would you do it?

Kagome: Yes because I love y.../

Sango: What was that *Steam out of nose* Is my ship going to sail!

Tiger: Im wondering that myself

Kagome: I mean...I love ..yummy ramen

Sango: *Emo corner* Stubborn

Inuyasha: How does that have to do with anything of you saving me?

Kagome" Makes perfect sense...without you..I wouldn't have a excuse to bring ramen.

**Oh and before I run for my life hiding from every single fan character and author I've angered bye my question Koga if kagome continues to reject your affections and you aren't satisfied with your wife (no affence and personally I loved your character) why not hit on kikyo**

Koga: That's obvious, Kagome isn't Kikyo

** *hids under ground mixed with other regular potatoes***

**Natalulu**

**Hey Sesshomaru or any other demon can you tell me what with mating like for live?**

Sesshomaru: Its basically sex ._.

Koga: In mating...the demon has to place a mate mark on the mate in order to claim them theirs. Its a sign of loyalty and love that no matter where you are, they would be with you, by that mark. Something like that.

Inuyasha: Like Sesshomaru said, its sex ._.

**And anyone else they what you think about the Kikyo and Inuyasha pairings?**

Kagome: I don't dislike it..but...um...

Sango: I don't like it at all! Its ruining my plans between Kagome and Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: I couldn't care less who my brother is paired with

Shippo: I ship Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Um...no comment.

Kikyo: I like the pair

Sango: Yeah cause your paired with Inuyasha!

Koga: I personally like the ship

Sango: Cause you want to be paired with Kagome

Tiger: Sorry folks! Im going to say, Inuyasha is best with Kagome, even though at first I shipped it with Kikyo I notice Kagome brought more of the inner Inuyasha. Also Kikyo was being kind of a jerk to poor puppy chan T^T

Miroku: Um, I don't really mind the ship, but Kagome would be the best

Shippo: Love triangle 030

**A/N: Okay guys! Im sorry for not updating like a month, but I was working more in Wattpad but since Im going to vacation pretty soon, I would like to update this more often since I can't bring my laptop with me. Anyway Questions still open feel free to review or PM me! Thank you again for all your support.**

**Im also available for asking questions, doubt Im going to get any but see ya later Minna!**


	28. Fluffy? Fangirls? Just marry her!

**Inuyasha's cast logged in**

**From: Grimreapersgcolor1**

**You are never going to get to the end of my questions for you guys. OwO **

Inuyasha: Oh god, How did we get ourselves into this miss? Oh yeah we were forced to deal with fangirlers and people who tortures us for some reason. When would we have a break of this!

Tiger: Never, this is the fate you were chosen for :D

Inuyasha: You mean the fate we were forced to

Tiger: Nah mine theory makes more sense

Inuyasha: -.-

**You cant run from them either*glares at Kagome and Inuyasha***

Both: O.O Is this a threat?

Miroku: Pretty much, fangirls can be...terrifying sometimes

**(by the way The Scientist, "that one guy from the band of seven" is Jakotsu, if you are talking about the gut that fell in love with Inuyasha and wanted to chop him up.)**

Inuyasha: Please don't mention his name...like...never

Jakotsu: Oh Inu, don't be a sly wolf

Inuyasha: Who let the clown in!?

**Here are a few for the inu-dude(both inu-dudes),**  
**1)WHEN ARE YOU EVER GONNA GROW UP?!**

Inuyasha: We do! Age but not our physical features. Is that what you mean?

Sesshomaru: Or it could be the infant brain my idiot brother have that needs to grow up.

Inuyasha: Says the one with Fluff surrounding his shoulders.

Sesshomaru: Im just going to pretend I didn't hear that for your good and the readers *Straightens claws*

**2)Did you like Corpse Party?(Its part of growing up, Shippo is the exception.)**

Inuyasha: I..have no ..comment for this

Tiger: Not bad! Have to continue to watch more!

Kagome: I have no intention of watching that.

** 3)(specifically for Fluffy) When are you gonna marry Rin?**  
**JUST MARRY HER ALREADY! GAAAAAH!**  
**Sorry Kohaku, My ship has saaaaaild...**

Sesshomaru: Who is this Fluffy you speak of?

Inuyasha: Just answer the question

Sesshomaru: Its not my question, is for Fluffy to answer *Acts proud at himself*

Tiger: Your fluffy! Answer it!

Sesshomaru: Of how much you guys ship Rin and I, I have no intention of marrying her until she is more then 18.

Inuyasha: So your going to marry her either way?

Sesshomaru:...(I thought the brick head didn't have a brain.)  
** 4)Inuyasha, what would YOU do if Kagome got a puppy in the mail?**

Inuyasha: Kill it or either make her notice I'm the only puppy she needs in her life

Tiger: The ship!I have no regrets whatsoever

Kagome: /  
** 5)What if inuyasha turned into a demon dog form?**  
Kagome: I'll pet him! *Eyes twinkle in delight*

Inuyasha: No you won't, I'll avoid you

Kagome: Why Inuyasha! Your have a tail! A tail! I can't ruin the chance of mine! T^T

Shippo: I'll ride him like unicorn

Inuyasha: I'll knock you out brat  
**Kagome, come here real quick and sit on that chair that magically just appeared.**  
**Tie her up with that cable cord over there, sorry Tiger. . **

Tiger: *Eyes twinkle* Come here Kagome!

Kagome: No! Inuyasha help!'

Tiger: Nope I had Miroku deal with him. Now sit tight and answer the questions.

Kagome: But I don't want to sit *Covers mouth*

Inuyasha: Goddamnit what did I do now! *On the ground*  
** Here are Kagome's questions.**  
**1)What would you do if inuyasha died?**

Kagome: I'll revenge him and probably cry to death, begging him to wake up, calling him a idiot. Maybe even pet his ears to see if he wakes up T^T

** 2)What if you got a puppy in the mail?**

Kagome: It would be the best thing ever! So cute and white...big eyes..golden..it would be like a mini Inuyasha! I can even pet his ears and tails. But base on what Inuyasha would do to the poor creature, I'm have to hide it from him.

**3)YOU DON'T MIND THE SHIPPING BETWEEN YOU AND FLUFFY?! **  
**WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU? He just so happens to be that "one guy" that almost killed you boy-frie- ... 0.0 **  
**Boy-friend!**  
***has heart attack***  
**...**  
**... *bounces back up like nothing happened***  
**In other words you should always hate him, other than the fact that he saved you. **

Kagome: Um.. / Its just...um..how should I put it. I don't really mind the ship between Sesshomaru and I, since its just people expressing on who they think its best for me, and its kind of sweet of them. But about Inuyasha / ...I'm kind of..embarrassed of how you just said..boy..friend... Im not really used to it. Please don't die xD

Hate is a strong word, as I said earlier, I thought of Sesshomaru as a jerk with nothing to do but cause Misery towards human and his brother Inuyasha but when Rin came along, he started to change. No one shouldn't hate him, because he happens to be now like a big brother to me.

The ship kind of bothers me because I totally think Rin and Sesshomaru are like fated for each other. :3

Tiger: At first I thought Sesshomaru and Kagura were a perfect ship, I really don't remember why T^T  
**Sincerely,**  
**that crazzy fangirl in the back ground. xD**

Inuyasha: Oh you don't say

Sesshomaru: So she's one of those *Sweat drop*

Tiger: Thank you asking questions!

**From Animercom**

**To Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Do you guys have any other embarrassing stories from your childhood that you would share with us? Thanks!**

Inuyasha: Nope not at all *Nervously laughs*

Sesshomaru: Well...we all had our moments when we were a kid. Some were which one is better, which currently I won in.

Inuyasha: Blegh

Sesshomaru; Some moments were him stealing my milk bone which was my best treat that father used to give me before 'that' took a bite *Dark aura*

Inuyasha: It was a pretty good milk bone *Chews on a bone flashing Sesshomaru puppy eyes*

Sesshomaru: I'll kill you *Straightens claws*

Inuyasha: Don't forget the moments when I captured a demon and put it on your bed, and the next day you got swallowed by him.

Sesshomaru: *Annoy mark* How would I forget, I stayed there for 5 days before Father came to save me

Inuyasha: And then father was about to scold me

Sesshomaru: Suddenly your little puppy eyes got you out of the same mess AGAIN and blamed me for getting eaten by a demon I didn't know was in my room *Rage*

Everyone: *Cornered in the corner* Sesshomaru is losing it

**From Liznightangel**

**yay your back and so am I after narrowly surviving attacks by insane fangirls and grammar Nazi's . **  
** So I take it Koga couldn't be good long enough to hear the kiss scene. oh well, his loss you know you love me koga. even if I mess with you**

Tiger; Trust me...he wasn't good enough, lasted a few seconds. Biggest record for me though.

Koga: I'll be good! Give me another chance Angel!

Kagome: For some reason...why do I feel jealous?

Happy: She likkeees him

Tiger: Happy get out of here!  
**Shippo how did your prank go, **

Shippo: Good instead I slipped and Inuyasha pounded me T^T  
**Inuyasha I'm awesome I can be anywhere I want and why cause I've got imagination. Plus people like that I'm crazy don't underestimate crazy chicks. **

Inuyasha: Crazy wouldn't be the right word to describe you. For example your like a mix of Jankotsu, creeping me out all the time even if he is dead!  
**Girls-**  
**Also about what guys are thinking now when your talking to a guy and you ask what he's thinking about when he's supposed to be listening and hasn't hear a word you said. he's thinking about drum roll please... nothing absolutely nothing.**  
**All men have this little compartment in there brain called the ... nothing box... this only applies to non engineers though **

Kagome: You don't say *Breaths out* I thought you were going to tell me something about Inuyasha's thoughts about me. I already know about the nothing box..sadly.

Sango: Correction Liz, the nothing box consists on idiots not perverts like the monk. Because all the monk thinks of is having his hands of beautiful maidens.

Shippo: *Tears* Liz are you comparing me to Inuyasha T^T

Inuyasha: Hey!  
**Miroku ewe no I'd take sesshomaru before you he may be cold but at least I know where he's been, just bow to songo and yes I am mailing salt peter, it won't taste like anything so it'll be cool songo. **

Miroku: I already bowed down to Sango *Smirks* But got thrown in the air *Emo corner*

Sango: Thank you Liz, I might add a little potion with the salt pepper, nice and helpful to make the Monk actually a human. I'll send you the recipe if you like.

**oh and Koga what's the best party your pack has thrown, since I'm in the party spirit this week and will be doing so **  
**while drunk morons think drinking from a water bottle is flirting will hit on me with no response from me cause i'm just drinking from a stupid water bottle. **

Koga: Best party I thrown, you name it, I'll plan it. What about that *Smirks*

Tiger: Ramen .-.

**Sessomaru, What's the best party you've been to also.**

Sesshomaru: A party without my brother Inuyasha would be the best. But unfortunately I haven't attended to any party.

Jaken: The Great Sesshomaru doesn't have time to go to these 'parties'

Rin: But parties are fun! Sesshomaru, you should go with me to one.

Sesshomaru:...Wolfboy, count me in

Tiger: The Ship!  
**Kagome enjoying the collar yet, if not I know tiger will after the cat abuse poor wittle kitty. **

Kagome: The collar is working just fine! The problem was at first, Inuyasha bit me, then I tried it on my cat which I got scratched so I told Inuyasha to sit, and now works just the charm!

Tiger: T^T

**Well bye my fans are mad cause I'm behind on updating even though I updated 4 stories on 3 sights, uhg but I don't wanna be eaten and I have rabid fangirls at my door**

Tiger: Bai! Goodluck with the fangirls! Don't let them catnip you!

Inuyasha: Hope they do -.-

Kagome: Inuyasha stop being mean to Liz!

**Feel free to email us more questions!**


	29. Punishment? Marriage? Format?

**Inuyasha Cast logged on**

"Hey Guys I'm going to try a new format. Mind telling me which one you prefer?" Tiger asked tilting her head to the side.

** Can I kick Jaken,Sesshomaru-sama?**

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Sesshomaru shrugged in a not caring way, sending his fellow friend into his misery.

**Hey Kagome want play a game? It's not as frighting as Corpse Party. It's called FIVE NIGHTSAT FREDDY'S. *tell all about 5 nights at freddy's* also they are trying to kill you.**

"No No No No!" Kagome shook her head , covering her face in fear making everyone sweat drop. Tiger crossed her arms.

"I don't even know how to play it." She sighed."Im so lame."

**Thnxfor telling me jakoutsu's name now I can have even more messed up questions *grins evil* soooooooo hmm first tiger get the a long rope and have kagome hold one end.**

Tiger had a evil gleam in her eyes, grabbing a long rope she always has in her closet for...purposes people wouldn't want to hear and showing it towards Kagome, who timidly started to hold the other end.

** Second tie her up**

Tiger smiled knowing this would be coming up and pulled on the rope sending Kagome flying towards her, as she grabs the rope and ties her up in cowgirl style. "Done!" Tiger gave the crowd a thumbs up.

** Third knock out inuyasha or get sango to do it then to him up she will love the out come of these questionsand while they answer this maroku get ready for the ceremony.**

Sango pushed Tiger out of the way, forcing Inuyasha to smell the dumplets Tiger made for everyone, that was completely terrible for comfort. Inuyasha covered his nose but the smell sneaked through and knocked him out.

"You should use this as a weapon Tiger." Sango covered her nose while handing it to Tiger making Tiger sulk in the corner with her dumplets.

"They aren't that bad."

Sango smiled. "I can't wait to see the next questions."

**1\. Kagome does sango know how in love you are with inuyasha.**

Kagome sweatdrop "I think so, depending on the way Sango tried to lock us up one day." She said shivering at the thought. "Im not that in love with him!" Kagome blushed covering her embarrassed face from the confuse Yokai.

** 2.)Sango know how much you love kagome inuyasha.**

"Of course! Why else would I ship them!?" Sango answered with stars sparking out of her eyes, remembering how her last attempt almost worked if only Koga didn't intervene from his jealously of how close Inuyasha and Kagome were.

**3\. Since inuyasha probably didn't think about the question before blurting out yes our no and no matter what kagome said judging by how flustered she will get from the question we can easily guess her feelings. so time for the final question inuyasha do you love kagome (and if your answer is anything but I do or yes then I will introduce you to my chemical collection and force feed you chocolate) kagome since I know you love him and aren't against what will come soon say I do or yes please. **

"Um...that's long." Inuyasha huffed while looking away with his face blushing deep red. "I guess you can say I love her." In that moment onwards, Sango screamed and Kagome had steam coming from her ears, looking at everyone who was excitedly waiting for a answer from the two love birds. Kagome cleared her throat. "I do too...I guess."

"The ship!" Sango yelled falling backwards for Shippo to catch making Miroku jealous.

**now Miroku finally your part comes repeat after me**  
**by the power vested in me I declare kagome and inuyasha to be betrothed to each other and at the age of 18 years for kagome they shall be married.**

Miroku cleared his throat fixing his tie and standing on the table looking down at the confused couple.

"By the power vested in me, I declare Kagome and Inuyasha to be betrothed to each other and at the age of 18 years for Kagome They shall be marri-" Miroku was cutted off by shippo being thrown towards his face by Inuyasha.

"I aint marrying!" Inuyasha sighed. "Not until...Kagome's ready."

**(koga I let you stay but so help me god if you don't stay quite and be faithful to your wife then I will find you and though your fast my plane is faster and my cars and other stuff you probably don't know about but just take my word for it and don't test me) **

"Why am I being threaten? " Koga pouted trying to struggle from the ropes Sango tied him in case he ruins the moment, that Inuyasha managed to ruin.

**hahaha finally the ship all the shippppppss I might be a little crazy but I had a lot of brownies :P any way sesshomaru im gonna let you marry rin on your own because you can understand your feelings and thoughts unlike your brother**

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha hissed with his fangs gritted together, and he held his fist clenched in anger thinking of ways to murder some people. Tiger came over patting his back, trying to calm him down while Sesshomaru shrugged his brother away sighing.

"You guys never give up."

**Tiger I am sorry for ruining you cable, it was worth it though! I am also happy that you want to watch more Corpse Party, it is sad that it ends so soon... ;_; However you should play the 3 Corpse Party games! And I will gladly bring Ramen for you and me!**

Tiger smiled and shrugged "Its fine, it wasn't my cable anyway." She laughed while tears came out. "Why did it have to end so soon! My crush had to die in the end! I don't care if he was the hero, why didn't he let her die and marry me." Tiger animed cried while Shippo handed her a tissue. "I'll gladly play with you." She nervously laughed.

"Just for the Ramen." Inuyasha added while Tiger hit him on the head.

"Shhhh."

**Kagome? Inuyasha? Where are you two? Miroku, tell them that it was a threat and I will live up to it. Also I am not that type of fangirl! :3**  
"Seems like that to me." Inuyasha coughed. "Should I add a insane Fangirl."

"Why so many Threats!?" Miroku sweat drop.

**THAT REACTION! . **  
**THAT WAS FROM SHESHOMARU!? YOU UGHTA' BE LIEING!**  
**So he is a softy? *teases* Who would have known?**  
**Wait a second... YOU DO WANT TO MARRY HER? HA! KNEW IT! **  
"Why act surpise? Im not that cold hearted and stupid." Sesshomaru bit his lip looking over to Rin with a blush. "Shhhh or else I'll come after you." He said threaten you.

**Oh Tiger can i ask some thing from you?**  
"Im ready!" Tiger stood firm but regret it, as she hit herself on the head with the cabinet.

**Can you tie Inuyasha up for me? Thanks!**  
"He's been tied up already." Tiger laughed.

**Anyways, I am sorry for doing this to you Inuyasha but i just HAVE to. I just have to.**  
**YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, soooo...*eyes twinkle* **  
**Time for your punishment.*extremely happy* **  
**JAKOTSU JAKOTSU JAKOTSU JAKOTSU JAKOTSU!**  
**Ah! There you are! *glares* Cut him up a little please. Don't kill him though!**

"I already died by looking at him for the first time." Inuyasha said. "Just his face is enough punishment." He commented while Miroku nodded.

"That poor guy...poor guy."

"Is that the sexy Monk! Come to me!" Jakotsu cried trying to jump on Miroku while Miroku ducked and shook his head.

"Sorry...I only have a thing for girls." Miroku smirked. "But I know Inuyasha isn't"

"Really?" Jakotsu asked trying to confirm it while Inuyasha glared at the amuse Miroku.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha cursed kicking in the air. "Let me at him!"

**OwO He deserved that!**

"I hate my life." Inuyasha growled getting hugged by Jakotsu.  
**OHH! THE QUESTIONS!**

"Finally!" The crowd yelled, happy that all the dares all settled.  
**For Inuyasha. **  
**1)CAN YOU FORGIVE MEH!**

"No." Inuyasha bluntly rolling his eyes.  
**2)Tell me what you thought of Corpse Party!**  
**Or else... *eyes Twinkle***  
"Wish that all the insane fangirls who made me suffer travel into Corpse party. Mostly Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded trying to kick off Jakotsu. "Can someone help me! This is worst then Corppe Party!"

**Another set of questions for the Demon Lord. **  
**1)When will I get that reaction again?**

"Never." Naraku added. "Do I know you?" Everyone sweat drop at his question.  
**2)You are way to cold for your own good, soften up a little, I am sure it will help ou with the ladies, as if they aren't already swarming you with every step... **  
"The only lady for me was Kikyo, no one else." Naraku sighed. "Who cares about the other ladies." Naraku pointed to the pile of dead bodies. "I poisoned them when being around...sadly."

**Sincerely,**  
**That Crazy Fangirl Writing Stories all day.**

"No comment." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

**"Hey guys! I'm going to stop here! I'll answer the rest tomorrow or another day." Tiger said bowing apologizing. "If you can, tell me if I should go to the other format? I've been getting so much reviews of me breaking the rules and its killing me! So tell me what you think?" Tiger nervously laughed.**


	30. Jaken? Hair? Preferance?

**Inuyasha's cast logged in.**

"Hey guys! I want to update something to you guys, it would be appreciated if you can send us questions in PMs then reviews? Except if your guests of course. I think it would help me big time, even though I prefer reviews, but its for keeping in the rules of Fanfiction. Gomen guys!" Tiger bowed apologizing deeply while in the back ground Shippo and Inuyasha are strangling each other.

**Shesshomaru, who knew at one point you didn't despise your little brother?**

"Don't get me wrong, I still despise him." Sesshomaru confirmed with a tick off mark on his head.

**Why don't you came over here and sit? **  
** One thing for the Kag's:**  
**Why don't you like Corpse Party? ;_;**

"Is it obvious! Its so creepy!" Kagome shivered thinking of all the blood and intestines she have seen in the show. More of the tongue, who would of know about cruel ways of killing them. She would understand them killing them quickly but doing that stuff is just plain wrong. "Its scary to! I hate that little boy who jumped out of no where!" Kagome pouted of the boy who got his tongue back first.

**is jakin gay? i mean I swear everytime jakin shows up jakin acts like he is SOOOOOO in LOVE with sesshomaru! SERIOUSLY!**

"Why you-" Jaken face was filled with rage. "I'll have you know, I'm not Gay! Its called respect between slave and master." Jaken scoffed. "I can't believe you ask me that! First Is being kicked to death and now this. Why does everyone hate me?" Jaken asked with anime tears steaming out of his eyes, while Rin passed him a tissue.

"Let it all out." Rin patted his back, letting Jaken cry on her shoulders.

"What a baby." Inuyasha commented.

**Hey guys an Tiger you had awesome timing**  
**I needed a laugh so bad since my week is drama, if it keeps up i may have to hide down a well cause i hurt some one, im debating Molotov cocktail recipes as we speak. I swear every year this week is cursed**

"Tell me about it." Tiger nodded standing on Inuyasha's back like she was a hero from some comic.

"Get off me you old hag. Can you see your crushing my back!" Inuyasha nagged turning his body to the side making Tiger fall over the table, spilling Shippo's ninja noodles, bumping into Sango causing her to fall into the monk's arms and finally landing on her pet cat.

"Homerun-" Tiger assured fainting on the ground. "This...week...is cursed."  
**Inuyasha how dare u compare me to that creepy transvestite, your just jealous cause i like koga an your brother more than u. **

**An comparing me to a tranny aint helping your case and i was gonna b nice an send u Doritos now u get to warch shippo eat them**

"I don't need your doritos! That's why I have Kagome! Right?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome eating a bag of Doritos with Shippo, she swallowed and nodded. "Right.." She stuttered spitting in her bag. "But...not now."

**Koga, plan the party an ill show, soon as im done killin the demon determined to fudge my week **  
**Ill bring Doritos **

"Anything you say Angel." Koga said kissing your hand while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Is that the best he can do?

**Ya songo ur right so now pervs an engineers lack a nothing box, did ya get the salt peter?**  
**If he gets to bad i can rig up a solar panel an car battery so u can fix his wagon that way ill even send directions on how to do it. Unless i use one of the Molotov coctails, then ill bring it myself**  
**Cause ill be in deep kimchee an need to lay low.**

"Yes I got the salt pepper and he hasn't even noticed he've been eating it." Sango laughed. "Of course! Send it and tell me the direction. Last night, I saw him flirt with one of the villagers ladies, what a jerk!"

**Yes tiger im almost caught up on my posts just**  
**2 more stories to get updated then im caught up til tuesday, an most of my fans are happy just hungry **  
**So bye lubya guys me an my sword have work to do**

"Im glad! Keep up the great work." Tiger said giving you a thumbs up. "Besides huge fan of your Loke story." She winked hoping to continue to read more chapters.

**To Rin: In your travels with Sesshomaru and Jaken, have you ever discovered any secrets about them or anything they might have tried to keep hidden to preserve their image and reputation? Thanks, Rin! You're adorable!**

"Well...there was this one time where Sesshomaru and Jaken were talking." Rin said placing her finger on her lips thinking of that day. She just came back from collecting flowers, and something surprised her. She peeked through the bushes to see Jaken pulling on Sesshomaru's hair.

"I can't take it off my lord!" He yelled trying to take of the piece of gum that Sesshomaru managed to get on. Long story short, he blames Shippo for it.

"Damn that Brat, didn't know he'll have this kind of weapon!" Sesshomaru cursed. "Try harder!"

"What do you think I'm doing! Playing tug a war my lord!" Jaken declared, using his staff to try to burn the gum off but mistakenly burn some of his lord's hair. Silence erupted with Jaken shaking in fear.

"Jaken..."

"My lord...I managed to take the gum of." Jaken stuttered choking on his words.

"Is that so..lets not speak of this." Sesshomaru said standing up and dusting himself off. Jaken had Sesshomaru's hair on his hand, in ashes.

"Not if you don't kill me." Jaken nervously laughed giving his lord the piece of hair.

"Well that's what happened, Lord Sesshomaru punched Jaken to death for ruining his hair but I may say, He still has his beautiful hair." Rin smiled blushing. "Well thank you!"

**"Thank you guys for asking questions! I'll like to remind you if you can please ask them in PMs except Guests. It would really help." Tiger informed bowing.**


	31. Cooking? Scarf? Fox form? Ropes

Tiger: Hi guys! I'm back on . It been like a year since the Inuyasha gang haven't answered your questions! I really do apologize, school cramped in, and internet been going bad, and all that 'great' stuff. But furthermore! Let's begin!

**Inuyasha's Cast logged in**

**From: TokyoTeddyWolf **

**Ok, so, I just ask questions basically? (Coughs) alrighty...**

Tiger: Yep :3

Inuyasha: Oh god...

**So Shippo, I remember that your a baby Fox in disguise. Mind showing us your actual demon form?**

Shippo: Eh...when Miroku stops flirting with womans. *Laughs, not wanted to show his form*  
**Inuyasha, on average how many sit commands does Kagome give in a day? Also, have you ever tried wearing a scarf? They're very comfortable!**

Inuyasha: Welllllll about 50 times!

Kagome: That's exaggerating! I do not tell you to sit that many times- *covers mouth*

Inuyasha: *Slams down on the ground* Sure you don't Kagome! -_-

Tiger: How about wearing a scarf?

Inuyasha: *Blushes* ...

Tiger: Why did your face turn red all the sudden?

Shippo: He's blushingggggg

Inuyasha: Shut up...

Tiger: Come on, it's only us fangirls. *w*

Inuyasha: That's the main problem! Well...I wore...*Blushes* a scarf that Kagome knitted for whatever this Valentine day is.

Everyone: AW

Inuyasha: *Tries to cover up* It was only to get her to shut up okay?!

Tiger: Sureeee  
**Kagome, where did you learn to cook? I started out by setting the kitchen on fire, but did you ever burn anything?**

Kagome: My mother showed me how to cook, a bit. On my first try, I almost happened to burn down the house for leaving the oven on too long. Afterwards, my mother was pretty cool about it, not my grandfather. He was freaking around, crying about his 'precious treasures,' being barbecued. I felt a little bad, and I talked with my mother about it, and slowly over time, I learned to cook! But that Sota always keeps reminding me about that time. It sometimes gets annoying.  
**Sango, HOW THE HELL DO YOU CARRY THAT HIRAIKOTSU EVERYWHERE?! ITS HUGE! Also, on a scale of cotton to Sesshomaru's fluff, how soft is Kirara's fur?**

Sango: It isn't that heavy. It feels like I'm carrying around a feather once you get used to it. Um...Kirara's fur, I would say it's probably in the middle between Sesshomaru's fur and a cotton. *Petting Kirara*

*Background*

Shippo: *Crying* Get her hiraikotsu off my tail!

Tiger: *Practically putting all my strength* IM TRYING TO PICK IT UP!

**Miroku, have you ever tripped over those robes of yours? I know I would have tripped at least once...**

Miroku: I tripped a couple of times but having these long robes are useful for something. *Grins*

Tiger: Which is?

Miroku: 'Accidentally' falling under a lady's skirt or dress OW-

Sango: Pervert *Hits him with a rock*

**Anyway, hope you guys have fun beating the hell out of Naraku! Make him bleed heavily! I'd set him on fire if I could... Anyway,**

Inuyasha: Oh I will *Grins devilishly*

**Keep up the fabulous work!**

Tiger: Thank you! I will!


End file.
